Talk:How Bizarre/@comment-4659286-20140613111219
I'm getting to the point where I'm just about sick of Matlingsworth. They may love each other and be good for but seriously this flip flop shit is getting old. If you're gonna get together than get together otherwise stop speculating for 20 years with this "Zig loves me...I want Miles but I'm not sure..." Like seriously you've already deduced you don't like Zig and you love Miles, the boy OBVIOUSLY loves you too...So either do the right thing and get with him or stop going on and on about him seriously they're dragging this shit out forever. Just do something else other than sit around and ponder your feelings. That's all any of the characters do anymore is sit around and be fickle in half-assed love triangles SERIOUSLY. MAKE UP YOUR FUCKING MIND! God are these people out of ideas? You open up so many interesting ass plot lines and then this stupid love triangle shit. Zoe-Miles-Maya Tristan-Miles-Maya Zig-Miles-Maya Drew-Clare-Eli Fucking Connor-Jenna-Luke....... Seriously put two fucking people together...Not every couple has a third party waiting in the wings. Dammit all this show is anymore is fucking love triangles and character assasination WHEN WOULD ELI EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER CHEAT ON CLARE!!!! God fucking dammit! All he's done is prove his unwavering devotion to her he even left an internship at a major motion picture for her and then he randomly cheats on her?! Who the fuck wrote this shit?!?!? Clare used to be smart, strong, and confident. Now she's dumb, whiny as fuck, and when would CLARE ever seek revenge? And what happened to the girl who made her boyfriend wait three years for sex?!?! Not saying she can't sleep with whomever she wants as much as she wants but do they seriously expect me to believe that she made the guy she LOVED wait all this time and was so strong willed about this and sure and then two weeks later she just gave it up to Drew?! She was so accepting and then she went to assuming a lesbian wanted her just because they hung out!? God dammit! Alli the most boy experienced character argueably in Degrassi history who has dated scum and princes and knows what to look out for just randomly falls in love with an abusive asshole? I mean I know how easy it is to fall for people like that but......c'mon. Zig? he was a decent guy... A little dopey but not neccesarily dangerous and randomly he gets kicked out, joins a gang, and becomes a fucking DRUG DEALER?! That is the most ridiculous ass story I have ever...And now Maya's acting like Zig's fucking doormat even though she's been nothing but a strong character who won't put up with anybody's bullshit up until this point. Compared to the people around him Drew is now a "decent guy". When did the characters get so bad that it made Drew look like an okay guy!? I better hear more about Frankston, Bhandallas, Jonnor, Grace, and Zoe's rape storyline or I will flip the T.V. off faster than this new intro bullshit can finish.